A College Dork and A Flower Dork
by Jayhz
Summary: [AU- College Daichi x Flower Shop Suga] Romance? Okay, that was cool. Sounded nice. That man who just walked out of the shop? He... he, uh... wow. He sounded nice too.


"As sweet as honey, your words coat over me,

And like an angel you smile, my own gateway to heaven.

Do you understand, the gentle power you have?

My gentle persuasion, my light in mortal form,

You're my world, and when I look into your eyes,

I know I'm yours too."

* * *

What was a flower shop? Well, it was… Well, it was exactly what it sounded like. The place you went to to buy flowers. Some people wanted to spruce up their home, some gathered bouquets for dances, and some for visits to their family. And then there were the ones who got flowers for the one that they loved. The romance they were enwrapped with, the significant other that was their beloved half. Whenever people talked about their relationships, about how wonderful the feeling of love was, Daichi didn't doubt them. He thought feeling that way would be pretty nice. The so-called flutter in their chest when they brushed hands, the electricity that sparked when lips met skin, the pink faces and embarrassed laughs and murmuring "I love you," even though the words didn't feel strong enough to mean what they meant. That was an experience that sounded truly amazing, but unfortunately for Daichi, he hadn't found that person yet.

"When was the last time I even liked someone…?" He wondered aloud to himself. There was… Well, there were a few girls in junior high… But they were the ones who gave him the note saying to meet on the school roof at exactly 5:30 PM when the sun was setting just right enveloping the world in a red glow. Or, something like that. And then there was one around third grade… He remembered really liking them. If he remembered anything else about that crush right, he may have tried to shove a cicada down their shirt in childish confession during a class trip. Maybe. He felt kind of bad for that now.

He grumbled slightly, staring at the plants in front of him. All this thinking would make his head hurt… He was only a sophomore in college! He was too young to be thinking about this kind of stuff, he'd give himself a headache before anything could actually happen. Sighing, Daichi could only look into the flower shop's window somewhat quizzically, gazing at all the blooms that the summer had provided. It was truly a sight, the small splashes of color against the cream colored, comfortable inside of the building. Hues of pink and white and blue and purple, blended with the different types and lengths of petals, created a pleasant painting. No, it wasn't fancy. And no, it wasn't gorgeous. But it felt like a nice place. It felt like a home, as strange as that might be.

"Excuse me, would you like to come inside and look at the flowers?"

Daichi jumped slightly as his thoughts were suddenly interrupted. Gah, he had probably been spacing out. His head just wasn't working today. "Oh, sorry, I… I, uh…." Looking at the stranger, he couldn't help but trail off. He was… wow, he looked... wow. Whoever this person was, he was wow. Gray hair fell in front of his face, tucked behind his ear, strands of it flaring out about his head. Light brown eyes looked up at him, pure and seemingly impossible of ever holding ill intent, a beauty mark complimenting him even further. His skin, visible as far down as to his collar bones, pale and smooth… Oh, those eyes were looking at him again, they- They were looking at him quite inquisitively now. Daichi blinked, silent as his brain tried to process the situation. So far, a very attractive man has walked out of the flower shop. And… Actually, that was it. But, wait…. H… how long had passed since this man had walked out of the shop, now? Shit... He must seem so creepy.

The man blinked, an unsure smile forming on his lips as he tilted his head. "Sir? Would-"

"PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" Daichi bowed, his bag flipping over his body from the sudden jerky movement. _Oh, crap,_ he thought. He stayed perfectly still. What had he done. What had he _done._ Oh, god, what was he _doing?_ Here he was, bent at an exact 90 degree angle, asking this guy out? He did ask him out, right? He could feel a bead of sweat forming on his forehead, slowly trailing down the side of his face. This was so embarrassing. What had he done? This was a complete stranger! He could feel his ears slowly start to burn, the heat spreading to his cheeks and forehead, until even his neck felt as if it was as red as the roses in the window.

There was a moment of silence before he saw the shadow in front of him shift slightly. "Um, I don't-"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAA!" Daichi forced out awkwardly as he shot back up, seeing the other man jump slightly. Gah, he wanted to apologize for that! Unfortunately, his mouth was on a roll that couldn't be stopped in his flustered state. "Sorry, sorry, that was weird! Could we please be friends?" He tried to recover, extending his hand for the other to shake. Was that a nice recovery? Actually, no, he didn't want to hear the answer to that.

The man blinked before slowly smiling, an eyebrow raising slightly in… could it be wonder? Question? Maybe he was debating whether to sprint? To call the cops? Crap, this was bad-

"Okay." Daichi's thoughts were yet again interrupted, this time by the other male's hand in his, shaking it. It was a solid, yet gentle handshake, not hesitant, but not overpowering, either. "My name is Sugawara Koushi."

Oh, crap, he hadn't even said his name! "I-I'm Sawamura Daichi. It's nisshe to meet you, Sugawasshi…" Aaaaand there went his tongue. He couldn't focus. This man, this man here, by the name of Sugawara Koushi, whom he had barely just met, with his soft gray hair and brown eyes and his light blue shirt and apron and smelling like flowers and water and earth, was distracting him. Obviously it wasn't purposefully, it wasn't like Sugawara had planned to walk out of his shop to talk to some random guy, but somehow he was doing it anyway.

Sugawara laughed, his shoulders jostling slightly as he did so, which was felt even through the hand that was still holding Daichi's. "Just call me Suga, Sawamura-san."

Suga… It seemed so much shorter. Well, obviously it was, but… It was kind of… dare he say cute? No, nope, he just met this guy, if he already started calling even the simplest things cute it would mean he was over as a decent human being. No, it wasn't quite cute, but… refreshing. That was it. It would also be harder to mess up than 'Sugawara,' too. Not that he should've been able to mess that one up. "Please, just call me Daichi."

Suga smiled again. "Okay, Daichi."

A flower shop? Well, it was a really nice place. Somewhere that was comfortable, somewhere that could feel like home. There were many beautiful blooms there, be they simple, or extravagant. Plain or colorful. It was where people went to find beautiful things to their liking. And Suga, well. Needless to say, Sugawara Koushi was a very beautiful flower that was impossible not to fall in love with at first sight.


End file.
